fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Positron has already been registered/bee movie creepypasta (real not fake) (I will never stop making bee movie memes) (I will never make a part 2)
Remember that old Jerry Seinfeld movie Bee Movie? You probably do, even if you've never seen it; it's become a popular meme on the internet lately. Most people have at least heard of it. But what most people don't know is that there was a short-lived TV show based on it. Surprised? LostMediaForum was too, when they unearthed five episodes while looking around at a torrent site. A user by the name of "HighQualityRippedPants", a frequent of the forum, claimed to have been looking at an old onion site with a bunch of download links to obscure TV shows. He found a link saying "Bee movie tv show rare" and clicked on it, leading to 6 download links. When he clicked on link one, it led to a strange site with symbols and number with the link "http://999vmbfrdg s999.onion", which has not been able to be found when the subreddit attempted to look for it. The rest of the links downloaded files with the file name "Bee_Movie_Dowload(1).avi", with (1) being replaced with (2) or (3) or et cetera in subsequent downloads. Here is a transcript of the thread, which is now archived: Forum > Lost Media > Cartoons > Unearthed a Bee Movie Show HighQualityRippedPants, November 3, 2016, 9:56 pm Ok I found this just in time for meme season. There's 5 episodes, haven't watched them yet but took a sneak peak of ep 1 and it seems legit. I uploaded them to YouTube and Vimeo, here's the links: (links) It might have been an elaborate ruse by a really good animator in touch with the memes, but idk. DurkaSmirka, November 3, 2016, 11:23 pm is this a fucking joke HighQualityRippedPants, November 4, 2016, 1:23 am Possibly lol DurkaSmirka, November 4, 2016, 12:45 pm lol what is this shit??? vanessa has blank eyes, barry has a worried-ass voice, adam has huge pupils, ken is really uncanny. was this by some bootleg studio?? TheLegend72, November 4, 2016, 10:59 pm I watched part of the first video. I gotta say, Durka is right, this is weird as shit. Either its a bootleg or some fucked up person with a lot of time on his hands. I know this is Bee Movie and all, literally the most joke-prone property in the unierse, but it still kinda creeps me out. I'm gonna watch some more later, I'm going to bed. LostandFound, ADMIN, November 5, 2016, 2:45 am good find pants, im not familiar with the bee movie memes but judging by the replies this is probably a weird joke. since its a friday night and im bored im gonna go do some research on bee movie and watch the videos. see ya tomorrow guys 083jgorilla, November 5, 2016, 8:32 am WTF? I have never heard of a bee movie tv show... LostandFound, ADMIN, November 5, 2016, 4:58 pm assadwrcedwrvwrwwwwccrwwrdrwdwdecnatasliah18 TheLegend72, November 5, 2016, 5:05 pm Um, are you okay Lost? You don't seem like the type of guy to spam like that. LostandFound, ADMIN, November 5, 2016, 5:07 pm what the fuck happened? my hand just started slamming on the keyboard and i dhfhfhg check vgvggjggjgvgvhgvgvgvfsweriyghutjjy TheLegend72, November 5, 2016, 5:10 pm yeah yeah yeah good joke lost. it's not april fools anymore lmao. Category:Blog posts